Megumin, the world of Atlantis and the Demon King
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Megumin has a premonition about being in Atlantis and facing the Demon King...
[If I owned Konosuba...I'd be selling my blood for more episodes...Mind you I'd probably not be around to see even another 1 xD Thanks for taking a look! ;)]

"Megumin?"

Megumin groaned and looked over to Aqua. "What now?"

Aqua blinked. "I haven't said anything!" she wined back.

Megumin turned to her. "If its about money, no, if its about more practice then no..."

Aqua looked to Darkness who had a smirk on her face - A rather dark smirk, she shivered and looked at her. "Alright...Then let me ask you this - Can you fly?"

Megumin froze. Now, why had no-one EVER asked her that?

Kazuma wondered over with drinks for all three of them - Darkness had a standard beer, Aqua was given a WEAKER version and himself and Megumin were to have soft flavoured water.

Megumin (almost) drunk her's in one go...Much to Aqua's shock. "Woah...You're not gettin' another one!"

Megumin smiled sheepishly. "I know...I know..." She closed her eyes.

' _ **Hold on...**_ ' She felt herself fall asleep much to the other three's shock - She had only got up (and got to the guild) Less then 2 hours ago!

Kazuma's voice was the last she heard, " _Megumin? Hey, are you okay...?_ "

The scene inside Megumin's mind changed rather rapidly. She was floating...Quite far off the ground. An ancient city with strange writing was everywhere...It was rainbow coloured. Red...Yellow...Blue...Green...Purple...Every colour you could think off.

' _ **Woah...**_ ' She thought. ' _ **This place...Is massive...**_ ' She looked around...The city streached on for many, many miles in every possible direction (besides up).

She wondered past a sign and then stopped, she read it: **_Atlantis_**. Now, why was that familiar? She had **NEVER** heard of the place before in her **LIFE**.

' _ **Maybe Kazuma knows of this place...'**_ She walked past a waterfall and took a look at herself in a mirror...And she felt her heart hit her throat - She had a Grand-Master of Magic robe on. ONLY the TOP level magician could hold such a thing...and there was EXTREMELY few of them around...Even in her day and age. She narrowed her eyes and widened them in shock - Her eyes were not as dark red as they had been...They were more...Orange!?

Okay, that was it..She was officially FREAKED the HELL out now!

She turned and began to panic, walking briskly at a tower. "I gotta get out of here..." She noted how more...Mature she sounded. What in the history of Axis had happened!?

Within moments the vision changed. She was stood (instead) on top of said tower she had been marching towards - The rest of the place...This place... This " ** _Atlantis_** " was now on fire.

Her eyes scanned the area for the culprit and found him - The Demon King.

' ** _Damn you..._** '

It was at this point that she woke up again.

[Reality]

Aqua was leaning over Megumin. "I can't see or sense any damage to her...She should be okay-"

Megumin's eyes shot open at that moment, she went to get up...But ended up knocking her head against Aqua's - Making the water goddess keel back in pain. "Owwww!" She shouted. "Megumin!"

Megumin sighed. "I'm sorry..." She looked around and blinked at all the guild who were looking at her...VERY concerned. "Wh...What..." She looked down to see a towel over her. She went pale pink as she thought WAY to quickly for her own good. "I've...BEEN DEFILED! HELP!"

Darkness smacked her across the face. "NO!" Megumin looked at her while she cradled her cheek. ' _ **Damn she can hit hard...I'd better not say that...**_ ' She thought in pain as she watched Darkness flex her muscles. ' ** _Damn masochist..._** '

"You knocked the drink over... **THEN** you wet yourself, and **THEN** you started to say _wierd_ things! We  had to get you awake somehow!"

Megumin went these colours - Red (for the knocked over drink embarrasment), DARK Red (for the accident) and then pink (for the wierd things).

Kazuma sighed. "Alright. Tell us, what was it you saw?"

Megumin sat up properly and looked at the table. "I dunno...I saw a sign saying something about a place called...Atlantis?"

The guild went quiet while Kazuma's eyes widened, then went back to normal. "You know about Atlantis then?"

Megumin shook her head. "No..."

Kazuma took in a deep breath. "Atlantis..."

Aqua cut in. "Is a very dangerous city...Do NOT ever go there-"

Kazuma smacked on the head (Karate-CHOP), "I was talking!" Aqua quickly shut up...Muttering a 'Hikkineet' while she did so.

Kazuma looked at her and Megumin (along with the guild looked at him). "Atlantis is a legendary AND mythical place that existed in Planet Earth's history - Where I've come from. As in Planet Earth...NOT Atlantis" He made that clear, Megumin nodded for him to carry on. "Now, according to the historian/philosopher Plato, Atlantis was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was the most advanced civilisation to ever exist. According to him, they had sail ships when the rest of us had only sticks and stones to use"

Chris (who had been listening) piped up. "So, if they were that advanced...How did they go? Why don't they exist where you came from anymore? What happened?"

Kazuma looked to her. "According to Plato, the God's sunk Atlantis. They had gotten to such an advancement that the Atlantian people themselves could talk to the God's. They even thought about REPLACING said God's...Which they couldn't and wouldn't have so..." He put his thumb out and turned it upside down.

"Down they went...To the bottom of the Sea Floor. I used to think they were forced into pieces and scattered all across the Seven Sea's that Planet Earth has..." He turned his attention to Aqua, who, after a good 6 minutes of staring and thinking started to fidget. "You know what happened to Atlantis, Aqua...I can see it in your eyes"

Aqua looked at him, rather embarrased. "I-I know nothing! Shut up you shut in Otaku!"

Kazuma smiled, which Aqua gulped at. "I can always tell these lovely people about last night in the mansion..."

Aqua's face lit up like a treat for EVERYONE in the guild. "Nonononononononono and NO!" She rose her hands and shook them. "Okay okay! I'll tell! I'll tell!"

Kazuma smiled. "Good"

Aqua looked to Megumin. "When Atlantis sunk, I was, amongst the other God's, asked what we should do with it. The other ones suggested breaking it down and removing it from the Sea Floor...I said why not teleport it here" She motioned to mention the Planet they were on. "Somewhere on this world - Atlantis does, in fact, exist. It has a HUGE seal-shield bubble on it...It's protected against LOADS of things...Even the Demon King"

Megumin looked rather worried. "Then...What about my vision? I saw it burning?"

Aqua smiled warmly at her. "You might have had a premonition..."

Chris clapped her hands once very loudly. "Alright! We'll get to finding this place! AM I RIGHT GUYS!?"

Everyone cheered in acceptance.

Megumin lowered her head. "I'm gonna have to learn to fly..." She gripped her dress. "One of the main things I am scared of..." She whispered, hoping no-one had heard her...

But Kazuma had. He put his left hand on her right one as he sat down next to her. She looked to him. "I'll help you, you teach me Explosion magic...and I'll try to make sure you don't get hurt flying...Deal?"

Megumin's eyes lit up. "SURE!"

Aqua turned to Kazuma. "What about the water magic I can teach you?"

Darkness' turn was next. "I can teach you sword skills also"

Kazuma smiled. "Alright, Megumin's first though" He winked at Aqua. "Even, if you are mine"

Aqua went BRIGHT RED. "Ka...KAZUMA!"


End file.
